1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash collector for drain systems, and more particularly, to a collector that is readily removable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,713 issued to Thompson in 1982. However, it differs from the present invention because in Thompson's patent, the drainage receptacle includes a strainer basket and a cover plate that mounts on a flange, this flange is connected to a receptacle body. This device lacks a bar for the removal and placement of the basket.
In a typical drain system, an opening is covered with lateral walls defining a shaft and the upper end of the opening is enlarged to provide a peripheral supporting area where a cast iron grid rests. Debris accumulates in the shaft causing the system to clog, requiring expensive excavation and maintenance work. The present invention resolves the problem by collecting the debris before it clogs and damages the drain system.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.